Age of Darkness
by BaJaHea3
Summary: A massive plague twists Hyrule into complete darkness, guards turn into immortal creatures, and townspeople slowly fade away. As Hyrule is destructed once again, the destiny of the land relies on some of its last surviving citizens, its hero and princess
1. Prologue

So, here is my story I have finally spared the time to write. As said, it is based upon a plague that destorys Hyrule. I have had this idea for awhile now and had no idea others did, too. They beat me to it. haha. But then, I was thinking, it doesn't really matter if someone has one idea the same as yours...The stories will be completely different, and there's not too many main ideas for Zelda. But, anyway, here it is. I hope you like it. Please give me a review if you have the time. It is greatly appreciated. :D I will do the same to your story. I can't wait to meet all you writers out there! Hope you enjoy. (:

And also, if you have suggestions or ideas for the story, please feel free to let me know. And if I made spelling/grammar mistakes, let me know as well. Anyway, thanks so much for taking the time to read my story. Hope you like it so far! (:

* * *

Prologue:

_ The flaming bloodshot eyes of Ganondorf glared Link directly in the face. The Master Sword had been firmly planted in the center of Ganon's chest. Princess Zelda stood aside, attentively watching as Ganondorf ceased at last. Link shrugged his shoulders, for he found it rather odd for someone to pass away in an upright position. Zelda just simply grinned. There were merely no words to describe this remarkable moment for the two of them. _

_ Turning the opposite way from the gruesome scene, Link and Zelda began slowly pacing back to the remains of the castle. _

_ They both heard it at the same time, but even Link's instincts were caught off-guard. The two immediately spun to discover the sword positioned back in their faces…_

Breathing intensely, Link awoke from his slumber.

Arising in bed, he could only manage to shake his head in complete confusion. He sighed. Since the defeat of Ganondorf, Link had been experiencing intense, vivid dreams about the situation which haunted him in memory the most.

Brushing those thoughts aside, Link forced himself to plunge from the sheets of his comfortable, luxurious bunk.

Rubbing his eyes, Link noticed it was beginning to turn from dreadful dark to the astonishing light of dawn. Just another routine, ordinary day would float by in the village of Ordon.

The rising sun shimmered its way through the windows onto the worn, oak floors of Link's home. He dressed in his usual tunic, for it just did not seem fitting to wear his ranch attire any longer. His life had shifted, and he had changed drastically from the boy who once lived his life never leaving the sights of the place he called home.

He felt as if he did not belong here; he had moved on from those fainted memories in his young life. Link desired days of adventures, extensive battles, and simply everything in-between that made him Hyrule's chosen hero.

Link's mind drifted in thought, hoping Fado would perhaps give him a slightly different chore to make his day the least bit unusual. Link somehow sensed this day was going to bring several surprises, though.

The courageous hero was indeed correct. A gentle tap upon the door brought him back to reality.

Opening the door, he sighted young Colin, eyeing him from below.

"Hey, Link," Colin managed to loudly mutter. Since once being ignored from the rest of the children in Ordon, he was often still cautious of what he would speak aloud. Link, though, had always treated him far differently from the rest of the villagers, so Colin felt a sense of ease around him.

Link smiled at the boy, who still wore the wooden shield that had led him through several lengthy journeys.

"Colin, what brings you here so early?" Link bluntly phrased. Being a person of few words, he often brought things precisely to the point.

"You got a letter," Colin quickly responded back. "The postman must have mistaken our house for yours. For some reason, he always gets confused when he comes to our village, doesn't he?"

Link nodded in agreement. Hyrule's postman was quite strange to say the least.

Colin handed him the small letter, and Link's attention immediately focused on it as it was passed to his hands. The decorated envelope was off-white, embroidered with silver triforces, and sent from a very familiar name. He beamed.

Colin attentively observed as Link carefully tore the envelope, revealing the letter.

_Dear Link, _

_ I was awake a few nights ago, recalling the events that had occurred here in Hyrule. It made me think of you and how I have not seen you since the defeat of Ganondorf, weeks ago. It also reminded me I had some things I wish to discuss with you. _

_ Now that you are Hyrule's hero, I believe that to protect our people, you should live closer to the castle, maybe perhaps in the castle. Even though Hyrule is at peace, the unexpected can always happen. I understand if you want to stay with your friends at Ordon, but I was just writing to tell you there is an option since they have began to rebuild the castle. I must say, it looks even more elegant than it was before. Though, this is not at all everything I want to talk over with you. Please stop by the castle as soon as you possibly can. I also have something I wish to give you. _

_ Princess Zelda_

Deeply absorbed in the letter, Link has not recognized that Colin had told that Fado was not feeling too well this morning and decided to rest, leaving the goats in the barn for the day.

"It must be from the princess," Colin teased, smiling.

Link glanced up from the letter, apologizing to Colin for being so easily distracted. It was not like him to do so, but the letter seemed to make his mind spin.

"So it is from Princess Zelda!" the boy lit up in excitement.

Link laughed, "Yes it is. Since I have the day free, I may as well go and see what she wants. By the way, is Ilia around?"

"I think she told me she was going to help Fado today and see he feels better," Colin told him.

Link's thoughts blurred in confusion. He wanted to leave the village to seek what he was chosen to do, but he did not want to leave the people, especially Ilia. The two had become quite close, and Link considered her his best friend. He could talk to her for hours on certain days. For Link, he thought of that as quite an accomplishment. His personality was not very social, and for him to open up to someone meant a great deal. If he left Ordon, they would become distant, and he would lose one of the people that mattered to him the most.

Colin said his good-byes and started off in the direction of his house. Link sat on the ledge in front of the door, debating on a decision.

Time slowly passed as Link decided. He would do what he must.

* * *

Thanks for reading the prologue everyone! I would loooove reviews! (: I will try my best to update, but that also depends on the number of reviews I get...So please review. (:

Also, Ilia is meant to only be a friend in this story, nothing more. I am reeeeally Zelink all the way! (:


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have had the first chapter written for awhile actually. I finally just got around to uploading it. Thanks for the reviews and messages I got for this story already! It made me smile. (: I hope you guys don't find this chapter too boring, but the story is just starting out...So please give it some time. I hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE review! :D Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Chapter 1

Dark storm clouds began to coat above, forming a sunless overcast. A few tiny sprinkles began to float from the slate-colored sky.

Link glared up in frustration. It had turned into a rainy madness within moments. He despised the rain, especially when he had a great distance of traveling to do, and Castle Town was not exactly close. He hoped riding Epona amongst the muddy, slippery dirt roads would be well worth it.

Link sighed, deciding he should leave before the rain starts falling at an even heavier pace. Climbing upon his faithful horse, he set off into the increasing rain showers. Faron Woods was far worse than Hyrule field in a thunderstorm with all the soaked trees and weeds going every direction. His mind began racing, wandering if this was the best choice. Maybe he should just turn around and go home, home where he truly belongs. Even though he was a hero, he sure did not feel as if he had a place in the castle with a princess and royalty. How would the others treat him? He was sure their hearts were not as kind and considerate as Princess Zelda's. As much as he desired it to, the entire idea just did not seem to suite him.

By the time he reached Coro's home, the rain began pouring, drenching Link to the point where he was hardly recognizable. Trotting through the overgrown grass was almost unimaginable. Doing so caused the splashing and tossing of muddy, filthy water directly in Link's face. At that point, he just did not seem to care much anymore; he had already gone this far, there would be no reason to turn back.

For one of the first times in his life, he felt the sense of fear. So he was a commoner, the princess and her family were members of royalty, were they really so unalike? He had to consider himself as more than a ranch hand now, for he was the land's chosen hero. Without him, every citizen of Hyrule would not be here. He fought intensive, violent battles with beasts, bosses, and even the evil villain Ganondorf. He had no reason to be acting as foolishly as he was.

Thunder roared across the cloud-covered sky as the rain still fell steadily. Link's thoughts had distracted him so severely he barely realized he was almost arriving at one of Castle Town's many entrances.

The rain slowly began to ease up quite a bit as Link dismounted Epona. Usually not concerned with his appearance, he suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment spread through him as he noticed his dirty, soaked green tunic. His hat seemed just as filthy, and unsure of what to do, Link sat in the entryway of Castle Town to dry off. He hoped it would help the situation some. He was correct once again, and when somewhat dry, he started off onto the overcrowded, crammed pathways.

Link slowly paced up the stairs that led to the entryway of the massive castle. To his surprise, it was somewhat near to being finished. It looked very similar, almost identical, to the previous castle. He had no idea what the princess was making such a great deal over.

The large courtyard, which was once filled with sprouting flowers, now held just piles of dirt and materials. Strong, muscular men were continuing to stay busy, paying Link no mind at all.

Confused, he glanced around, seeking where the princess must be. Then, he spotted her sitting on a bench near one of the many doors that led inside the castle. Her hair was a crisp brown, flowing all the way down beyond her shoulders. She wore a maroon dress with a gold shimmering triforce sewn in the center. She did not have excessive jewelry on, and her makeup was just as simple. She looked completely different than the Zelda he saw weeks ago, but she still looked just as beautiful.

Walking closer to her, jittery, he recalled how awkward it had once been for both of them after Ganondorf was defeated. They had not known at all what to say to one another, but knew they had to be involved with each other simply because of fate.

As he approached her, she turned around, shocked at what her eyes had seen before her.

"Link!" the princess called to him, glancing down at her informal attire. She knew she should have dressed more appropriate that afternoon.

She rose from her planted seat on the bench and started off in his direction. When Zelda was standing just a foot or two away from him, she flashed him a radiant smile. Not exactly sure what else to say, Link stood there awkwardly.

"I wasn't sure you would come…" Zelda boldly began, looking down at the ground. "I know this place isn't the prettiest right now, but it will be absolutely stunning when we get finished."

Link nodded, unable to think of anything to say. This was the most awkward he had been in quite awhile.

Zelda glanced around in thought, "Maybe we should move into the castle, away from all the mess."

Link nodded once more, and the two traveled the short distance into one of the castle's newly constructed halls.

To Link, the castle was remarkable. The stone and marble floors, the perfectly decorated rooms with the exquisite furniture, and the expensive chandeliers that hung above almost every area, all made the castle breathtaking. The more Link admired the inside of the castle, the more he felt as if it was not a part of him. The place was extremely nice, but he seemed so use to his normal life of living in his small wooden house in Ordon.

Although, he thought once more, people's lives constantly change.

Zelda sat down on a sofa as Link planted himself beside her.

"Link," She softly spoke. "You already know why I asked of you to come here…I just did not think you would want to be involved any longer. You already have experienced quite an adventure and must want to settle back down in your village. I just feel that without a king, our land needs some protection…I try to do everything in my power for my people, but my powers are limited."

Link agreed, but he sensed something else was bothering Zelda.

"Zelda, are you sure everything is fine here? You seem worried," he questioned her.

They sat in silence for a moment or two.

"Everything is fine for now…" her voice trailed off.

Link looked at her puzzled.

"I trust you with my life Link, that's why you are the only one I am telling this to. I just do not wish to bring you into one of Hyrule's disasters once again. You have your own life to live, but I have no one else to turn to as much as I count on you," Zelda admitted to him, leaving Link's mind in confusion.

Link gazed into the princess' crystal blue eyes as she stared at him. He knew she must be hiding something.

"It runs in my family to have these dreams…" She began to tell him. "…Prophesy dreams."

She paused for few moments and turned away from Link, attempting to hide her emotions. She typically was good at doing so, but this matter seemed to shatter her heart in pieces. Link saw a tear tumble from one of her eyes.

She turned to face him again, continuing, "I have been having these dreams. I can't see much, except a gray and black fog over Hyrule, and people lying on the paths…I have been having them since Ganondorf deceased, and each time, it's the same dream. It happens to me multiple occasions weekly, and I end up staying awake the rest of the night. I do not get much sleep anymore, and I fear the worst for Hyrule."

It had never occurred to Link before, but he was having these prophesied dreams at night, only they were a bit different from Zelda's nightmares. He explained to her he was experiencing a similar situation.

Zelda quietly gasped as her hand flew over her mouth in shock. They both found it rather strange.

"Link," she started off once more. "Please stay here at the castle for awhile. You don't have to move here, just stay until I figure out what's happening. You are the only person I trust. I am truly counting on you."

Even though the situation was not a smiling matter, a slight grin appeared upon Link's face after hearing those words.

"Zelda, I will protect Hyrule and you. I promise. I wasn't meant to be a ranch hand all my life, I was meant to protect the people. That's why I was put in this position, and so were you Zelda," he encouraged her.

Zelda grinned at him, partly because of what he had spoken, and partly because he had never expressed that much at once to her.

"I almost forgot," She blurted, rising from her seat. "Come with me, Link."

He followed her instructions, and trailed behind her. They came upon Zelda's quarters. Awkwardness came over Link a second time as she told him to come with her. He had never been inside a princess' chambers nor had he ever even thought of the idea.

Her bedroom was impressively large. Link could imagine two or so of his houses squeezing into the size of it. The walls were a soft purple, and two armoires were on either side of the room. Three windows were on the wall away from the door, and so was a vanity. Her extremely massive bed was in the center of the room, and a chest was at the end. Two dressers faced each other on opposite sides near the doorway. The room was also decorated with numerous pictures and paintings.

Zelda sat down, opening the chest, her light brown tresses falling in her face as she searched intensely for what she was seeking. A smile rose upon her face as she lifted the ancient object that she had not seen for quite a long while. Link eyed her as she placed it in his hands.

"It's an ocarina," She informed him. "We don't hear about people playing them much anymore, but the first hero of Hyrule used this in his journeys across many different lands. My mother gave it to me…"

She glanced down, and Link could sense that bringing up her mother brought much sadness to the princess. He did not know why it did, and to comfort her, he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Zelda grinned at him and went on, "She gave it to me before she passed away…She told me to always keep it and never let it go. I know it is important in Hyrule's history, but what use is it sitting here in my chest?"

Link looked down at the bright blue ocarina in his palms. He desired to know the story behind this instrument and was very pleased Zelda would let go of it for a bit to lend it to him.

Zelda softly stated, "It's called, 'The Ocarina of Time.' It's one of my most cherished possessions, and with that, I want you to know that I have faith in you. After you encountered Ganondorf, how could I not? I just want you to know I believe in you, and together, we can handle whatever evil falls upon Hyrule."

Link beamed, not knowing at all how to respond. He managed to mutter a simple, "Thank you, Zelda."

Zelda smiled once more, and told him, "I learned a song on the ocarina…it was one they use to play for one of my ancestors. Maybe one day, I can teach it to you."

Link nodded in agreement.

"So, shall we see where you are going to stay, Link?" Zelda questioned, standing in the entryway of her room.

Link desperately wanted to see his new room, or basically his new home for quite some time. He hoped he would not have many regrets on moving.

He had no idea this would be one of the easiest tasks he would have to encounter…

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I have been so busy with school and such that I haven't had much time for writing, but I will update more often if I get more reviews! So please review! (: You give me a review, and I will return the favor! And also, if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know. Story ideas would be appreciated as well because as of now, I am not exactly sure what the next chapter will be about...But anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my story! :D **


End file.
